emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3561 (17th October 2003)
Plot At the cemetery, Chris is finally laid to rest as the coffin is lowered into the ground. A tearful Charity stares into her husband's grave as Joseph throws earth onto the coffin. Back at Home Farm, turning on the Dingle charm, Zak manages to worm his way out of a very sticky situation up at Home Farm, as Zoe finally surrenders the shotgun she had been brandishing threateningly. As Zoe arrives at the cemetery the mourners are beginning to leave and Charity is forced to say her goodbyes to Debbie, who is upset to see her mother go back to prison. Charity warns Zoe that she has not seen the back of her, relenting to fight the charges against her all the way. Meanwhile, determined to break the ice, Zak makes his entrance. All the Dingles look on in disbelief as he stands there bold as brass. Lisa can’t believe her eyes as she runs towards him. Naïve Zak thinks he is in for a warm welcome from his long-suffering wife, but is utterly shocked when she wallops him and floors him with a right hook! Later, back at the Dingles, Lisa bathes Zak's bruised face as unsuspecting Eddie shows up to see her. Eddie is perturbed to find out that wounded Zak is Lisa's estranged husband. Dazed and confused by the day's events, Lisa tells the gang she is going to bed and when Zak tries to follow she leaves him in no doubt that he's not welcome. Zak takes the rejection in his stride, unaware that his wife has emotionally developed during his departure. Elsewhere, Dawn goes into labour with Terry, Bob and Viv by her side. While Terry and Bob are busy panicking about the birth, Dawn admits to her mother-in-law that she's terrified of the ordeal ahead of her. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) Guest cast *Rachel Whatmore - Zoe Lambert *DI Tom Keysell - John Bramwell *Anne Thorpe - Monica Patel *Eddie Hope - Nigel Betts Locations *Cemetery *Home Farm - Living room, hallway, kitchen, dining room and office *Hotten General Hospital - Dawn's room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,900,000 viewers (12th place). Memorable dialogue Zak Dingle: "Mad, bad and dangerous! Zak's back!" Lisa Dingle: "Zak!" Sam Dingle: "Dad!" Marlon Dingle: "Uncle Zak?" Betty Eagleton: "Well, I'll be beggered!" (Lisa runs over to Zak, who expects a hug, but Lisa punches him to the ground) Lisa Dingle: "Not a word. Not a card for months. Or maybe you weren't even gonna come back to me!" Marlon Dingle: (restraining Lisa) "Lisa, they'll have you in the cop car! Sam Dingle: "Dad, you're not dead, are you?" Zak Dingle: "No. I only feel like I am." Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes